


Thrilled

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon but not canon, Go Green Peter Parker, M/M, More like canon but I do what I want, Peter and MJ own a company, Peter wants the planet to be more green, Protestant Peter Parker, ceo tony stark, older Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Peter junto a MJ protesta contra las políticas de Stark Industries.





	Thrilled

3\. Excited

_ Thrilled _

MJ le dio una mirada poco impresionada pero él sabía que la chica estaba casi tan emocionada que él, o más. Ellos había trabajado mucho por aquel evento y finalmente lo veían realizarse. Peter había formado una pequeña empresa tecnológica luego de la universidad— ellos se ocupaban de crear técnicas más ecológicas y ayudaban a otras empresas a aceptar cambios más sostenibles para el planeta. 

Y los primeros cinco meses habían sido de viento en popa. 

Eso, hasta que Stark Industries, luego de una larga cobertura mediática de la Stark Expo, presentó una nueva línea de armas para el uso militar. 

Peter y MJ apenas supieron de la noticia gracias a Ned y comenzaron a investigar. 

Ellos habían intentado llegar a los altos mandos de Stark Industries. Incluso el mismo señor Stark a través de redes sociales, pero sólo tenían silencio. Su empresa —Watson’s— fue _trending topic_ y con una larga fila de comentarios positivos y críticas, pronto se hizo nombre por su actitud verde y sus campañas. Era por eso que habían iniciado aquella protesta. 

Por una ciudad más verde y energía más limpia. 

* * *

Por momentos Peter pensó que sería un fraude, a él le costaba creer el nombre que poco a poco se hacía y por ello no daba cabida al número de personas que le acompañaban. No estaban solos. 

Pancartas, señales, gritos y sonrisas. 

Marchaban juntos por una razón en una protesta pacífica y hubiesen llegado sanos y salvos de no ser por un grupo de aliens que decidieron aparecer sobre el cielo de Manhattan. Peter buscaba a MJ o a Ned, cuando una de las criaturas quedó frente a él. Paralizado de impresión creyó moriría cuando un destello de luz se asomó por encima de su cabeza. 

—Señor Stark— El traje conocido de Ironman llegó a su lado y la plaqueta desapareció dándole paso al rostro del hombre. 

—Cuidado niño. No te rompas una uña. —Aún con el aire de destrucción a su alrededor, Peter arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Tony sonrió de medio lado y le cargó en brazos sin pedir permiso. 

Peter se quejó sorprendido más se abrazó al hombre para no caer, era extraño y reconfortante el tacto frío del metal. Más su curiosidad se hizo presente al escuchar al señor Stark hablar dentro del traje. 

—Quién es? —Tony le dedicó una mirada sorprendido aunque el chico no pudiese verle. 

—Jarvis. 

—Hola, Jarvis. —saludó Peter luego de llegar al suelo y Jarvis contestó arrancándole una sonrisa impregnada de sorpresa y emoción. Peter le comentó al señor Stark cómo había leído sus estudios sobre Inteligencia Artificial e incluso le hizo preguntas a Jarvis sobre su código y programación. 

Momentos más tarde, Peter se extrañó de encontrarse a la altura de la Torre Stark. —Señor Stark? —Peter giró sobre si mismo para encontrar al mayor. —Qué hago aquí? 

—Tu estás aquí para explicarme qué haces protestando contra mi empresa y qué hace tu amigo Ned queriéndose infiltrar en mi base de datos. —A Peter se le subieron los colores al rostro. Si, él había le sugerido a Ned hackear la base de Stark Industries para obtener una mejor versión de los planos y comprobar su hipótesis sobre cómo energía limpia podía aplicarse; más nunca espero que su amigo le hiciera caso. 

—Arrogante de su parte asumir que protesto contra usted, señor Stark. —Peter le dedicó una corta mirada debajo de sus pestañas y escondió una sonrisa al mordisquear la esquina de su labio inferior. 

—Y bien? —Tony escondió las manos en sus bolsillos y relajó los hombros. 

—Yo protesto contra todos. —Tony sonrió amplio. —Además, sé como puede mejorar el rendimiento de sus proyectos. 

—Cómo? —Preguntaba genuino e interesado. 

—Lo sabría si revisara su correo. 


End file.
